


Leave. And Don't Come Back. (Sanders Sides)

by fairylightsandrainydays



Series: Janus Being A Parent: A Collection [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: There was a door at the edge of the living room, seven locks keeping it shut. No one on this side of said door had the keys. The "Dark Sides", as Roman had so eloquently named them after they were deemed "too inappropriate for Thomas", had been locked inside, not allowed to have any real effect on Thomas. Remus had been torn away from his brother, Janus had lost his parental counterpart in Patton, and Virgil had lost the much needed care that Patton provided.
Series: Janus Being A Parent: A Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Leave. And Don't Come Back. (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for reading, and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

The day they were forced out was awful. They hadn't really been doing anything wrong, and Remus and Virgil were still getting their sea legs in terms of their roles as Thomas' sides. One misspoken word sent Virgil into a frenzy, even at the age he was, and Thomas had a panic attack in the middle of his first day of third grade. Patton immediately saw Virgil, and therefore those who were closest to him, as a threat, even though Patton had been spending the most time with Virgil for the past few months. He forced them out anyway.

Remus, at the time, was playing Dragon Witch and Prince with Roman, where Remus was the Dragon Witch and Roman was the Prince. It never really mattered to Remus that he never got to be the Prince. He go to play with his green dragon, and Roman just had a wooden sword. 

When Patton popped into existence next to them, he said, "Come on, Remus. It's time to go home." Remus was confused, as he figured this was his home. But no. Janus popped up right across from Patton, with a "Remus, come with me, love. Let's go get Virgil. Patton and Logan have made us a special place where we can go and not hurt Thomas anymore.

Remus was confused. How was he hurting Thomas? All he was doing was playing with his brother. Still, Janus lifted Remus into his arms and carried him away from Roman, who was staring after them with a befuddled look on his face. He didn't understand where his brother was going. 

Janus took Virgil by the hand as they were walking towards the door, leading him, as well. When he reached the door, however, he turned round.

"At least let them say goodbye." He requested. Patton paused. He was Morality, he could feel things. "Okay." He said. Janus set Remus on the floor and bent down to both of his kids. "Remus, why don't you go give Roman a hug, and Virgil - " He was about to say that Virgil should go and say goodbye to Patton, but would Patton want that? 

Instead, Janus scooped Virgil up into his arms and held him close, making direct eye contact with Patton. He could see it in Patton's eyes that he wanted to reach out for Virgil, but Janus wasn't going to let him do that. If he didn't want the responsibility of taking care of all of their little quirks, he didn't get the privilege that came with it, of being able to hold and cuddle Remus and Virgil.

Remus ran back over to Janus and Virgil and said, "Okay, Janus. I'm ready to go now." He was no longer confused, as if he understood where he was going and was okay with it.

Or, the more believable answer, he believed the lie Janus had told him.

Janus was Deceit, after all. 

This was his way.

He took Remus by the hand, made sure Virgil was secured firmly on his shoulder, and opened the door to what would be his new home for a long time, he believed.

When he closed the door behind him, Janus heard a key turning in a lock, seven times. He rolled his eyes. A bit excessive for two kids and someone who didn't even want to come back, but still.

He set his kids down on the couch that he saw, and told them to sit there while he explored this part of Thomas' mind. He found another door, this one leading to a room with a bunk bed in one corner and a big red armchair in the other. He knew that they would be here for a long time.

Time to make this feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people. Just wanted to say that no matter what happens, you'll get to see those you love again. We'll get through this, and you'll be able to hug and kiss and just be with the people you love soon. Don't worry, and remember, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer.  
> Love you guys.  
> -rainy


End file.
